dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince James
The''' Frog Prince''' (aka Prince James) is a major character and antagonist in the second'' Dark Parables'' game, The Exiled Prince. His history also plays a part in leading up to the events of Rise of the Snow Queen.'' Appearance and Personality The Prince appeared through much of the game as a hooded figure. He had a tan complexion, dark brownish-red hair, and blue eyes. When he removed his hood, he revealed himself to be a handsome young man with sad eyes. James was a romantic, even despite his curses. His own living space had fallen into horrible disrepair, while the gardens and shrines he tended to in the memory of his beloved wives were all impeccably cared for. He longed to be reunited with his first true love, Princess Ivy. His many years of exile and grief over his lost loves had hardened his heart some. He had no problem turning animals and even people into frogs, if it meant one day finding a cure for the curses that plagued him. History Cursed into a frog by an unnamed witch, the Prince met Princess Ivy in Germany after her parents sent her away to avoid the Evil Godmother's curse. Ivy gave up her immortality to transform the Prince back into a man with her kiss. When she aged and died, the Prince fell into anguish and returned to his frog form, cursed to repeat the cycle eternally. Prince James married Cinderella Agnes Koch next, then the mermaid Princess Naida from Prasino. In gratitude for her transforming kiss and the love they shared, James searched the world over to find the Elemental Orb needed to return Naida to her human form. Once she was restored to her proper self, the two spent many years together happily, until Naida's inevitable death. Monuments to James' and Naida's love still stand in the Kingdom of Prasino. After Naida's death, Prince James married the Swan Lake Princess. However, as each of his new loves grew old and died, James grew colder to the world. His final wife was the Princess Snow White from the Mountain Kingdom. James met the Princess when he rescued her from her step-mother's death sentence. Despite Snow White's brother's disapproval of his sister marrying a cursed man, the two were wed. With Snow White, James had his first and only child, a son named Gwyn. It was sometime during his marriage to Snow White that he was cursed a second time by an unnamed witch. He no longer returned to a frog form but any mortal being he touched would turn into a frog. While playing out in the woods one day, young Prince Gwyn was attacked by a Mist Wolf. James sent his men to rescue his son, but he wasn't fast enough. Thankfully, a Red Riding Hood Sister rescued Gwyn from death, but not soon enough to prevent Gwyn from falling prey to the Mist Wolf's paralytic poison. Angry that her husband's men hadn't been fast enough to prevent this tragedy, Snow White left James and took their son back home with her, to the Mountain Kingdom. James secluded himself in an area that came to be known as Exiled Prince Road. He began to build an Underground Kingdom of shrines devoted to his past loves, and started sending carrier pigeons to the Stewartson Castle to keep an eye on Briar Rose's condition. He likely knew of the prophecy that releasing the spirit of one Stewartson sister would also release the spirit of the other, and wanted to know when Briar Rose was freed from her curse. He also began researching Alchemy, hoping to end his own curse. When his ex-wife succumbed to the effects of the False Mirror, James issued a decree to have her captured. However, his efforts were in vain, and his troops were ambushed just outside of the Snowfall Kingdom. James did not make further efforts on this front. In time, James began experimenting on animals and people who crossed his path. He turned them into frogs and attempted to figure out how to change them back into humans. His efforts were fruitless, but they helped pave the way for James' own curse to eventually be lifted. When James abducted a chancellor's daughter and her bodyguard, the disappearance captured the attention of the right people and the Fairytale Detective was sent to investigate. It was this Detective (helped by the spirit of James' true love, Princess Ivy) that eventually saved James from the curse he was under. With the curse of immortality removed from him, James swiftly aged and passed away peacefully. His spirit reunited with Princess Ivy's, and the two finally got their long-awaited Happily Ever After. James then helped the Fairytale Detective access a Frozen Lair inside James' Underground Kingdom, where the Detective gathered additional clues to the Snow Queen's tale and current whereabouts. Order of Wives In The Exiled Prince, we're presented with three distinct orders that James married his wives in. The first is when Princess Ivy relates the tale of Prince James' history to the Fairytale Detective. A video plays along with her words, and it shows each of James' wives in turn - beginning with Princess Ivy and ending with Snow White. The second is in the bonus material accessed on the second play through the game, in the portrait room. The portraits are aligned with Snow White's on one side of the room and Princess Ivy's on the opposite end. It can be surmised that the portraits were arranged in order of when James married them. Finally, we're presented with a pictorial summary of the major events in Prince James' life while the credits roll at the end of the game. Again, the pictures start with Princess Ivy and end with Snow White. Again, this seems like a valid way to determine the order of the marriages. However, none of these three sources matches the others, aside from the first and last brides. The best we can do is see where they overlap and make the best guess as to which of the three might be most accurate. '''Princess Ivy's Tale:' Princess Ivy ~ Agnes Koch ~ Princess Naida ~ Odette ~ Snow White Portrait Room: Princess Ivy ~ Princess Naida ~ Agnes Koch ~ Odette ~ Snow White Game Ending: Princess Ivy ~ Odette ~ Agnes Koch ~ Princess Naida ~ Snow White Obviously, Princess Ivy and Snow White's positions are certain. Two of the three also list the Swan Lake Princess as the fourth wife. Two of them also list Agnes Koch immediately before Princess Naida. Therefore, it seems that the video accompanying Princess Ivy's retelling of James' history is most likely the correct one. This order also correlates nicely with the layout of the Underground Kingdom, itself. Ivy's bedroom is in the deepest part of the palace, with Agnes Koch's still within the palace, Princess Naida's just outside of it, the Swan Lake Princess's next furthest out and Snow White's farthest away. Also, the game series, itself, gave a hint of the correct order as well. We met with Ivy in the second game and Snow White in the third, whom we know are the first and fifth wives. Continuing the order, we learned of Agnes Koch in the fifth game, Princess Naida in the eighth game, and the fourth wife, Odette, in the eleventh game. Relevant Parables Rise of the Snow Queen (from Rise of the Snow Queen) Centuries ago, before the legend of the Snow Queen flowed from the first teller's mouth, there was a princess as pure as the driven snow and beautiful as the day. They called her Snow White. As a young maiden, Snow White was sentenced to death, but the Frog Prince saved her from that eternal slumber. The two fell madly in love, married, and had a son. One day, the boy snuck out to play in the meadow and a monster attacked him. The Prince's guards were not fast enough to protect him. Snow White fed the remains of a magic apple to her son to place him in a dreamless sleep. Though she saved the boy from the imminent death, the best doctors and sorcerers could not wake him. Snow White is ravaged by sorrow and blames her husband, the Prince of the Forest, for not sending his guards sooner. With nothing more than the will to save her child, Snow White steals the boy away to the Mountain Kingdom, where her father rules. It is in this castle among the peaks where Snow White will become the legendary Snow Queen whose sorrow leaves the kingdom in ruins. Agnes Koch, The Princess and the Frog Prince (from The Final Cinderella) There was once a Queen whose beauty was unparalleled. Before she died, she made her King promise never to marry anyone uglier than herself. Years passed, and the King found that the only person beautiful enough to be his bride was his daughter Agnes. Horrified by her father's plan to marry her, Agnes fled. Along the way, she met Godmother, who used her magic to send Agnes to a faraway land, where she would be safe from her father's pursuit. Upon arriving, Agnes saved a frog from being devoured by a giant snake. Impressed by her bravery, the frog made his identity known: he was the cursed Frog Prince of the Black Forest. Agnes married the Prince, and they lived happily ever after until her death. The Course of True Love '(''from The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide) Once upon a time, Princess Naida unwittingly crossed a vengeful Goddess who cursed her; she would be a mermaid, forever bonded to the sea, until she found the treasure that would break the spell. In the midst of her search, Naida grew careless and was captured by local fishermen. The greedy men put her on exhibit and charged admission to see the Miraculous Mermaid. Naida despaired of ever becoming human again. One day, Naida encountered a magical frog and, with his help, she was able to escape from her captors. In gratitude, she kissed the frog, which transformed into a human Prince. They instantly fell in love and he chose to help her. He searched the world on her behalf for the secret treasure that would break the Goddess's curse on her, as well as help her father. When the Prince returned with the treasure in hand, Naida was returned to human form and they lived happily, contentedly - for a while. 'Far From Home '(from A Fable of Two Hearts) The enchanted frog's curse was lifted by a kiss from the Swan Princess, who stood in amazement as she watched a hideous frog transform into a beautiful Prince. It wouldn't be long before the two fell in love, leaving Odette hesitant on her next step. The two parted for a short time, corresponding only through letters. But Odette had never denied her feelings, and would not do so for long. She announced her decision to wed the ex-frog Prince James to the Swan Guard, who in turn had her exiled from the Swan Kingdom. Odette spent a happy couple of years with James, but being so far away from the Swan Lake had taken its toll. She started to age rapidly, growing thinner and paler until she finally succumed to illness. Without her by his side, Prince James Reverted back to his amphibian state, and mourned her for many years. He built a small lake next to her shrine, so at least in death she could be reunited with her greatest love. Powers and Abilities * '''Teleportation: '''James can appear and disappear at will, likely due to his efforts in alchemical study. * '''Roots and Vines: A marking on his left hand allows James to summon roots to entangle and entrap trespassers. * Frog Transformation: James is able to turn mortals (both human and animal) into frogs with a simple touch. Relationships * Unnamed Prince (brother, deceased) * Ivy Green (first wife, deceased) * Agnes Koch (second wife, deceased) * Princess Naida (third wife, deceased) * Odette (fourth wife, deceased) * Snow White (ex-wife) * Gwyn (son) * Gerda (daughter-in-law) * Briar Rose (sister-in-law) * Stewartson King and Queen (parents-in-law, deceased) * King Alexandros (father-in-law) * Princess Calliope (sister-in-law, deceased) * Teresa (sister-in-law, deceased) * Princess Althea (sister-in-law) * Princess Daphne (sister-in-law, unknown) * King Edric (father-in-law, deceased) * Ross Red (ex-brother-in-law) * Rapunzel (future sister-in-law) * Brunhilda (ex-mother-in-law, deceased) Quotes Quotes from Prince James * "At last! I'm pleased to finally speak with you, Princess Odette." * "Now you may see me as I truly am! Prince James, at your service, milady." * "You are not welcome here, stranger. I do not know your intentions, but taking my key is the last mistake you'll ever make. This is the fate of those who attempt to venture into my kingdom." * "Don't worry, stranger, your dire predicament is nothing compared to the curse I bear every single day." * "To honor my beloved ones for they show me the meaning of life." * "Detective, this has gone on long enough. I am putting an end to this now." * "Every day I yearn to be with you again - but how?" (to Ivy) * "My curse is immortality - seeing everyone I love die. You now hold the immortal wand, Detective. Please, put an end to my suffering." * "My Princess Ivy, I will be with you always, forever, happily ever after." * "Your elegance and grace have forever captured my heart." (James' dedication to Princess Odette) * "Princess Cinderella, you taught me that even the most common woman can have the heart of a queen." (James' dedication to Agnes Koch) * "My darling from the sea, I will treasure the life we have shared." (James' dedication to Princess Naida) * "Princess Ivy, my first love. How I yearned to be with you forever." (James' dedication to Princess Ivy) Quotes about Prince James * "The Frog Princee has passed away. In death, he finally achieved eternal happiness by joining Princess Ivy." Galleries Character= F2h-druid-gives-frog.jpg|The Druid Delivers James to Odette f2h-frog-helps.jpg|Prince James Helps Odette loading screen.jpg|The Exiled Prince Loading Screen jamesintro.jpg|Intro to The Exiled Prince jamesintro2.jpg|Intro to The Exiled Prince james window.jpg|James in the Window of the Cottage james fog.jpg|James Appears James underground.jpg|James Underground James and ivy 1.jpg|James and Ivy james 1.jpg James and ivy 2.jpg|James at Ivy's Deathbed james in anguish.jpg|James After Ivy's Death james frog.jpg|The Frog Prince james on cliff.jpg|James, Exiled james at the shrine.jpg|James at the Princess Temple James and ivy 3.jpg|James Encounters Ivy's Spirit James and ivy 4.jpg|Ivy's Spirit Consoles James james 2.jpg|Prince James, Hooded james 3.jpg|Prince James james 4.jpg|Prince James james dead.jpg|The Frog Prince Has Passed Away James and ivy reunited.jpg|James & Ivy's Spirits Reunite James and ivy png.png|James and Ivy swan and james.png|Odette and James agnes and james.png|Agnes and James naida and james.png|Naida and James james and snow.png|Snow White and James 09.png|James' Spirit Leaves James in frozenlair.jpg|James in The Frozen Lair |-|Depictions= cobr-arc-frog-statue.jpg|Statue of Frog Prince, CoBR Ivy2.jpg|Ivy Kissing James swan kisses james.jpg|Swan Lake Princess Kisses James agnes kisses james.jpg|Agnes Kisses James naida kisses james.jpg|Naida Kisses James Underground treasure room.jpg|Statue of the Frog Prince james portrait key.jpg|Portrait of James Used to Open Doorway Snow james statue.jpg|Statue of James and Snow White Snow james portrait.jpg|Painting of James and Snow White Snow portrait gwyn.jpg|Portrait of James and Snow White Caring for Their Son frog prince engraving.jpg|Frog Prince Engraving in Hilltop Mansion Jacks gallery.jpg|Statue of James in Jack's Treasure Vault BOR - Princess Ivy kissing the Frog.png|Princess Ivy's Statue, Kissing the Frog Prince frog figurine.jpg|Frog Prince Figurine Ivy book.jpg|Princess Ivy Storybook Ivy sign.jpg|Plaque in Princess Ivy's Guardian Shrine Snow fire parable.jpg|"The Snow Princess and the Fire Prince" Parable Image frog prince statue prasino.jpg|Frog Prince Monument Outside Sea Goddess Temple frog prince carving.jpg|Carving of Ivy and Frog Prince in Crystal Cave Naida door portrait.jpg|Frog Prince in Princess Naida's Door Portrait frog prince in naida room.jpg|Statue of Frog Prince in Naida's Chamber Course true love parable.jpg|"The Course of True Love" Parable Image tsp-frog-on-lily-pad.jpg|Frog and Lily Pad Insignia in the Swan Kingdom's Prison tsp-druid-frog-specimen.jpg|Frog Specimen in the Druid's Hut tsp-prince-glass-emblem.jpg|Glass Prince in the Druid's Hut (most likely James) tsp-frog-prince-figurine.jpg|Frog Prince Figurine Tsp-frog-and-swan-figurines.jpg|Frog Prince and Swan Princess Figurines Tsp-painting-of-james-and-odette.jpg|Portrait of James and Odette tsp-frog-portrait-and-banner.jpg|Frog Portrait and Banner tsp-frog-prince-statue-and-painting.jpg|Frog Prince Statue and Painting tsp-james-frog-statue-in-odette-room.jpg|Frog Statue in Odette's Room F2h-odette-frog-ending.jpg|Odette and the Frog Prince F2h-odette-kisses-james-ending.jpg|Odette Kisses the Frog Prince f2h-james-ending.jpg|James Introduces Himself F2h-odette-and-james-ending.jpg|Odette and James F2h-james-and-odette-ending.jpg|James and Odette |-|Locations= James cottage.jpg|James' Above Ground Cottage Ivy shrine bloomed.jpg|Princess Ivy's Shrine with Statues of the Frog Prince |-|Artifacts= Prince james scroll.jpg|Letter to Princess Naida Tsp-letter-to-odette-from-james.jpg|James' Letter to Odette |-|Other Images= frog prince ambushed.jpg|Remains of the Ambush on James' Knights, Snowfall Kingdom james hos knight.jpg|Knight and Spoils from James' Kingdom inscription.jpg|Inscription Dedicating James' Underground Kingdom fl frog prince hos.jpg|Frog Prince in Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper james decree.jpg|Decree to Capture Snow White Julian as james.jpg|Prince Julian Masquerading as James Tsp-swan-lake-princess-note.jpg|Swan Lake Princess Note tsp-frog-prince-crown.jpg|Frog Prince Statue Crown Tep-trailer-thumbnail-lq.jpg|Trailer Thumbnail Tep-ios-icon.jpeg|iOS Icon Tep-ios-promo.jpeg|iOS Promo Tep-cab-banner.jpg|Cabana Games Banner Family Chart 1.jpg|A family tree, mainly based around James F2h-far-from-home.jpg|"Far From Home" Parable Image Untitled Diagram.jpg|Family Tree Chart by RedRidingRose Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Alter Egos Category:Forest Kingdom Royal Family Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:The Exiled Prince Category:The Frozen Lair Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Bestiary Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Named Princes Category:Prasino Royal Family Category:The Final Cinderella Category:Princes Category:Spirits Category:Fathers Category:A Fable of Two Hearts Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree